Far Away Love
by HinaHyuga
Summary: Naruto and Hinata had know each other by internet. They talk all the time... when they finally meet each other when Hinata decide to visit him. They will finally know that they are made for each other. AU!
1. Chapter 1

_**Far away love**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Hinata x Naruto**_

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

_**Warning: The characters in this story might seen a little different!**_

_**Summary: Naruto and Hinata had know each other by internet. They talk all the time... when they finally meet each other when Hinata decide to visit him. They will finally know that they are made for each other. AU!**_

Chapter 1

Finally Meet

Here I am in Florida; where I was finally gonna meet my best friend from the internet Naruto Uzumaki. My name is Hinata and I'm 17 years old. Like every teenager in this world I got obsess with the internet where I met Naruto. At first we kind of dated but we broke up and we both moved on but we were still friend. I always was exited to talk t him every weekend. Naruto had found a girlfriend from his school but I was still single and I still had feeling for him... but I didn't tell him that because for me he was just my friend Naruto who I have never seen. We had always wanted to meet since we always talked, so when my father told me that we we're going to Disney for summer vacation I was thrilled. So now I'm here hours away from meeting him.

I sat in the bed that I was supposed to sleep that night. I kept thinking of the different thing that I could do and that he knew I could do... Like run away. I was supposed to meet him the next day... in epcot where he worked. I decide to see if he was Online and got out my silver laptop and log in. As always as this hour he was on.

-Hey! - I wrote. I waited a few minutes until he answer.

-Hey! What r u doing online? - He wrote. I laugh, he always asked me that.

- I was bored! The hotel is pretty boring XP- I wrote back as a wide grin appeared on my face. "Hinata I'm gonna go down to eat in the buffet... are you coming?" My father asked as he came in the room. "No dad I'm not really hungry" I said and gave him a smile.

"Ok... but if you get hungry just get room service" My dad told me and I knob. "Well good night Honey... and don't stay up to late... You have a big day tomorrow" My dad said with a smile. "I know... Good night dad" I said.

My dad gave a chuckled and threw me a good night kiss and left. When my dad closes the door I rolled my eyes, my dad didn't really mind that I would spend the day with Naruto. I look over the computer and notice that he had wrote something.

-Really? They had told me that it was a good 1? But then again its u LOL *Grins*- he wrote.

-Ha! r U Saying I don't know how 2 have fun? *fakes glares* - I wrote back.

-Yes XD *Smiles innocently* - he wrote back.

-Whatever Naruto*Roll eyes* ... I'm kind of sleepy... I'm gonna catch up some Z's- I wrote as I yawn.

-ok! I guess I'll see you tomorrow *Smiles*- He wrote.

-Wow that sound weird- I wrote.

-I know... I'm excited to see u *Grins*- He wrote. As I read these words my heart started pounding loudly. I didn't know why but for some reason I liked it that he wanted to see him. "Oh Hinata snap out of it! He has a girlfriend and he loves her!" I said to myself loudly.

-I'm excited to... but one again I tell you... I might run away- I wrote.

-I know... but I'll run after you- He wrote.

-We'll see about that... anyway I have to go! See ya!- I wrote.

-see ya *Kisses good night*- He wrote.

-*Kisses back* good night!- That was the last I wrote and I turn off the computer. I put the computer in the night stand and went into the bathroom to change. After I change into my Pjs I went directly to bed and dream about to so waited day.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The next day I was ready to meet him. I had put on a pink tank top n shorts and a cap. I was ready to go. After my father and me ate breakfast wet took the bus to Etcop. As the bus got closer I grew nerves. It wasn't so long when the bus stopped in Etcop. "We're here" My father said as I gulp loudly. We got off the bus and said our good bye's. I look around the big place where millions of people were walking.

"Ok... don't panic... you just have to get to the entrance he said he was gonna meet me there" I said and walk. It wasn't long when I found the main entrance. I look around to see if I saw him between the millions of people walking around me. Naruto and I had exchange photo when I told him that I was gonna meet him so I knew how he looked.

"Hinata?" I heard someone asked from behind me making my heart stop. I slowly turn around to find two yellowish eyes staring right into mine.

"Naruto?" I choked.

"Yes" He said as he smiled a crookedly showing all of his perfect teeth.

"Oh my god" Was all I could say.

He chuckled and shook his head. "And here I thought you were gonna run away" He said still smiling.

"I'm sorry... I think I'm just a little shock" I said.

"Aa I see... are you done?" He asked which made me smile. Yep now I was sure it was Naruto.

"Definitely Naruto!" I said as a giggle escape my lips.

"Of course who else?" he asked.

"I don't know... a rapist ?" I said with a smile.

"Ah typical Hinata" He laugh.

"Ok... so? what do you have plan for today?" I asked. I didn't know why but I felt like I had known him in real life for a long time.

"Aa well my dear Hinata... We are going to walk around Magic Kingdom" He said.

"Well then let's go!" I exclaim and he laughs. After a ferry's ride we got to Magic Kingdom. The place was amazing and since Naruto knew the entire place we got fast.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The whole day was incredible and now it was night time and we were sitting in the perfect place to see the fireworks. "This day was amazing Naruto" I said as I glance at him.

"Yes it was" He said. I stared at him as I notice a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What wrong Naruto?" I asked.

"I have something to tell you but I have two option and they both don't have happy endings" He said.

"Please Naruto... you know you can tell me anything... It's me Hinata" I said as I put a hand on his shoulder.

"That the point... It's you" Naruto said.

"I don't get it... you always tell me everything... Is it about Sakura?" I asked about his girlfriend as a sharp pain hit my heart.

"No! Actually... Sakura isn't really my girlfriend" He admitted as he looked down and the ground.

"What?" I asked as my eyes went wide.

"Sakura... is my best friend and the photo I showed you was one I made her take" He said ashamed.

"But... I don't get it... Why would you tell me that she was your girlfriend when she really wasn't... I thought we were friends?" I asked a little taken aback.

"That the point Hina... I'm in love with you" He said and looked right into my eyes. His eyes showed hope.

"But... you... I don't understand" I said.

"When you broke up with me I was hurt... even we were just Cyber dating I fell in love with you... I hid my hurt of course" He explains.

"But after that... I told you I still loved you and you said I was too late... why did you said that?" I asked.

"I thought you were joking after all you were the one who ended it... I wasn't sure... and Believe me I still love you" Naruto said as he gently took my hands. I look down at our hands... this was just like I had dream it.

"Believe it or not I still love you too" I said with a small smile. His face light up but then he frowned.

"But... what about your boyfriend Kiba?" Naruto growled his name.

"Kiba is a guy from my class that my best friend likes... I didn't want you to know that I was still single and in love with you when you were over me" I said.

"So... there is no Kiba?" He asked.

"Nope... I haven't been with anyone" I said. His face light up again with happiness. Naruto slowly landed t capture my lips on a kiss but I turn away.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I don't know how to kiss Naruto" I said.

"I'll show you" He said with a smile. He slowly leaned once again but this time holding my face with both of his hands and we kissed. At first it started simple and small but as our lips connected the kiss became passionate. It was all that I have dream.

XxXxXxXxXxX

After the wonderful night he took me back to the hotel with his silver shiny toyota that it was parked on the outside's of Etcop. "I guess this is good night" I said as he took me to the front of the hotel.

"I guess so" He said softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked hopefully.

"It's a date" He said. The sentence had brightened up his angel like face. Once again he leaned but this time he kissed my forehead.

"Good night Hina" He said.

"Good night" I said and turn around and got into the hotel. When I got to my room I threw myself in the bed with the biggest smile I have seen in my own face. I just couldn't wait for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Answer to reviews:

Le Ugly Artist: *Chuckles* I does seem real

NaruHina-love-Cookies123: It is... but at the same time most of the couples now a days are made because they met over the internet. Example #1: My mother met this guy 6 years ago over the internet went to meet him and everything and is now planning on getting married to him. Example #2: One of my friend is married to a guy she met over the internet as well, she is happily married and is thinking of having kids.

_Chapter 2_

_Next Day!_

After the wonderful day I had with Naruto I couldn't sleep. My mind still couldn't believe that he actually liked me. After hours of rolling around the bed trying to sleep I gave up and open the computer. I first went to _Myspace_ and check my comments. I had 3 comments from my friends.

-Hinata ! I miss you here! I hope ur having fun with ur "Friend" Naruto! anyways Love ya Ino- It said. I rolled my eyes. Tenten was in fact my best friend but she could be annoying sometimes. I click to read the next one.

-Hey Hinata did you left already to Disney? Please tell me. Kiba - It said. I rolled my eyes once again. Kiba was another of my friends... well kind of. I click the last one.

-Hey Hina I hope ur having fun! Man I wish I could be there with you... anyway come back soon Tenten- It said. For this one I smiled. Tenten was always so sweet and nice I sure did missed her. I wrote back an comment back to her telling her everything that had happend to me with Naruto. When I finish I still wasn't tired so I log in on MNS. Before I knew it Naruto had wrote something.

-Hey there!... what are you doing up so late?- He wrote. I couldn't help but smile. I was happy that he online so I could talk to him.

-I can ask the same question *Grins*- I wrote.

- Well... I'm always up at this hour *Smiles*- He wrote. I glance at the hotel clock and raised my eyebrow. It was 12am.

-It's 12!- I wrote.

-I know!... so aren't you gonna tell me why are u awake? *Raised eyebrow*- He wrote.

-I couldn't sleep *Look down hiding blush*- I wrote.

-Already miss my lips? *Smirks*- He wrote. By this comment I knew my face had flush completely.

-Ha! u wish!- I wrote.

-I do- He wrote. My face fell, he was so honest with me and sometimes I was the one who looked like a jerk.

-Ok?... So tell me... do U miss mine?- I wrote as a simple giggle escape my lips.

-Like crazy! I regret not kissing U on the lips when I left *Looks down sadly- He wrote.

-There always tomorrow... I'm gonna be here for a whole week- I wrote. It was true I was gonna be here only for a week. The thought not seeing Naruto again sadden me.

-Yes... but then U're gonna leave and I might not see you again- He wrote. Apparently he had the same thought as me.

-I know... but lets not think about that just yet! We have 6 more days to go! *grins while wrap arms around neck*- I wrote.

-I agree... I wish I could feel the warmth- He wrote.

-I know... I better get some sleep... I can't wait for tomorow- I wrote.

-Same here Babe... Good night *Kisses lightly on the lips and smile*- He wrote. I squeal as I saw the pet name 'babe' I have always wanted someone to call me that.

-*Smiles back* Love ya- I finally wrote and close my computer and went to sleep.

I woke up the next day happily. I quickly got up and wash up. I change into blue tank top and brown capris. Like the morning before I ate breakfast with my father.

"So how was your day yesterday?" My father asked as we both sat in the table to eat.

"It was nice" I said simply. I don't think I it would have been a good idea tell my dad the whole story. He was fine that he would show the place but I don't think he would be fine if I told him that I was actually making out with him.

"Are you gonna hang out today?" My father asked. "Yes... he is" I said.

"And where are you going today?" He asked. "I don't really know... He didn't tell me" I said praying for he to stop asking. "I see" He said dropping the conversation.

We have both finish eating and made our way to the bus when a guy infront of the hotel couth my eye.

"Naruto?" I asked as I made my way to where he was standing coolly against his car. "Hello" He said as he smile his perfect Crooked smile at me.

"So you're the famous Naruto Uzumaki my daugther keeps talking about" My father said from behind me.

"Nice to meet you mister Hyuga" Naruto said politely. "Nice to meet you too... I guess you would take Hinata from here right?" My father asked. "That right Sir" Naruto said as he smiled at my dad. My father looked at Naruto and then at me.

"Not too late Hinata" My father said. "Don't worry Sir, I'll have her home early" Naruto promise.

"You take care of my girl, Alright?" I groaned, but they both ignored me. "She'll be safe with me, I promise sir" My dad couldn't doubt Naruto words sincerity, it rang in every word. **[anyone knows where this scene is from? Let me know if you know :D]**

"Ok, Can go now!" I said getting slightly annoide. Both of my father and Naruto laugh.

"See you later Sweety" My father said as he left to the bus.

"Well that was interesting" Naruto said as he let out a small laugh. "I agree... But we should get going to start our day!" I said. I started to go to the other side of his car to get in when his arms snake themselves around me pulling me back to him.

"What?" I asked confuse.

"You promise... Today is another day" He said with a smile. It took me a while to get what he was trying to say when I got it. I smile brightly and leanded to kiss him. His lips met mine half way into a kiss

. "Now we can go" He said as we parted away. I giggled and walk to the other side of the car and got in. Naruto got in at the same time as me and smile at me. "Here we go" He said and started the car and drove off.

**Well that is the end, Please review!**

**Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 3 _

_Something like a date_

(Naruto's P.O.V)

It hadn't been long since I pick up Hinata from the hotel. I had gotten up early just because I wanted to see her as soon as possible. The day before had been perfect, I had finally told her my those feeling that I had been trying to get rid off ever since she broke up with me but now she was here and there was nothing I could hide. I glance at her from the corner of the eyes to notice she was staring at me.

"It isn't polite to stare Hinata" I said holding back a chuckled. Hinata quickly looked away blushing madly.

"So Naruto... what do you have plan for us today?" She asked trying to brake the silence in the car.

"The weather might not be a good thing for today... so I was thinking we should go to Etcop... It all indoors anyway" I said as I try to see though the tick rain. "I see" She said in a small voice. I couldn't help but laugh, for me Hinata had always been this incredible talkative girl and here she was struggling with words to talk to me.

"What so funny?" Hinata asked rising a eyebrow. "Nothing" I lied. I couldn't bring myself to tell her.

"Are you sure it's save to go to etcop... I don't think is the best idea" Hinata said as she stared at the rain with a worried expression.

"I guess you right... It looks like it's a thunder storm" I said as I glance at the gray clouds. "What should we do?" She asked.

"Give me a minute" I said as I got out my cell phone and called my mother. I waited some minutes till my mom pick up.

"Hey mom it's me Naruto... Have you seen the news lately?" I asked as I glance at Hinata giving her a smile which she returned. "That bad... I've got Hinata with me" I murmured as I frowned. "I guess that's the plan... I'll see ya there... love ya... Bye" I said and I hang up.

"What?" Hinata asked as she looked at me. "My mother said that there is no way that we could go back" I said staring at the road intently.

"What? What I'm suppose to do?" Hinata asked as she panic. "You're staying at my house... My mother doesn't mind... you could call your dad from there" I said. "I can't stay at your house... It isn't right" She said. I glance at her with the corner of the eyes and notice a small blush across her face.

I chucked and smiled at her. "Humor me" I said making her playfully glared at me.

An hour later, after a long quiet drive we got my house. My house was timeless, grateful and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and the doors were original structure. The place was quiet and peaceful. I stop my car in front in the same spot where I always parked it.

"Wow" I heard her say. "You like it?" I asked as I look at her with a warm smile.

"It... Has a certain charm" She said still staring at the house. Her face showed amazed which made me chuckled.

"What?" She asked now looking at me. "Nothing... it's just your face it's a little funny" I said as I gently stroke her cheek with the back of my hand.

After a few minutes of staring at each other's eyes I broke off.

"My mother most be having serious panic attacks" I said as I got off the car. I made my way to her side and open the door for her. "Thank you" She said shyly. I close the door and took her hand and pulled her into the house.

"Oh my I was getting worried" My mother yelled as soon as I open the door. She threw herself on to me and give a strong hug. "Uh... mom?" I asked awkwardly as I glance at Hinata who was giggling by my side.

"Oh I'm sorry son!" My mother said as she back away still smiling.

"It's ok... Mom this is Hinata, Hinata this is my lovely mother Kushina" I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Uzumaki" Hinata said politely with a shy smile. "Oh please dear call me Kushina" My mother said making Hinata smile.

"Is Naru-kun back Mom?" I heard someone yelled from the kitchen. I let out a groans as I recognize the voice. Hinata looked at me raising her eyebrow questionably. Before I could answer two man came from the kitchen. "Hey Naru-kun your alive" My older brother, Deidara said as he laugh.

"Yes Deidara ! and don't call me Naru-kun" I growled making laugh even more. "Lighting up little bro!" Deidara said. I notice Shikamaru eyes, My other brother , were on Hinata. "Shikamaru, Deidara this is Hinata, Hinata this are my brothers Deidara and Shikamaru**(*)**" I said and she waved and them.

"So Naru-kun finally found a girlfriend! Good for you man I was starting to think you were from the other side" Deidara said as he broke in to a wave of laughter. Before I could react my mother slap Deidara in the back of his head making him stop laughing.

"Deidara, please be good" My mother said and Deidara smile sheepishly at her.

"Sorry mom" Deidara said. "We would be in my room" I said as I pulled Hinata towards my room and lock it behind me. I turn around to find Hinata smiling at me. "Your family is nice" She said with a smile.

"My mother is, my brother not much" I said as I came to her side and hug her.

"I should call me dad" She whisper against my chest and nob. I pointed at the phone, which it was right next to my bed. She nob and walk towards the phone.

As Hinata talked to her dad I log in into my computer. I started to check my E-mails. They were all from Ami, telling me to call her as soon as I got home. I sigh... I knew Ami had a huge crush on me but I didn't like her like that, after all I was in love with Hinata . In that moment I felt someone's arms wrap themselves around my neck. I look up and smile as I saw Hinata smiling at me. I had always dreamed this... it almost felt like a deja vu. "What did you dad said?" I asked.

"He said that he was just happy that I was ok... and that I didn't did do anything something stupid" She said as a hint of blush appeared on her cheeks. "I see... sounds fair" I said.

"The trip made me a little tired do you mind if I take a nap on your bed?" She asked as she looked over my messy bed.

"It's ok" I said. She smile brightly at me and gave me a peck on the lips and went to my bed and fell asleep quickly. I couldn't help but stare at her at her beautiful face… it was all like I had dream of.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**(*)- Yes, I made Shikamaru and Deidara Naruto's brothers. Shikamaru... well I have my surprise for you guys *Wink Wink* and Deidara... I dunno Naruto is blonde, so is Deidara so yeah. **

**Well that is all for now... Hope you all like it.**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people here is the 4th chapter... hope you all like it!**

**Thanks to all who review! They really make me happy and keep going!**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 4_

_Awake_

Hinata's P.O.V

I woke up in a room that it wasn't my hotel room. I look around find out that I was in a boys room. The memories of the last hour came into my mind. "Are you finally awake?" Naruto whisper softly in my ear from behind me. I quickly look back to find Naruto laying beside me in his bed, smirking may I add.

"Hi" I said with a small smile. "You're interesting when you sleep" He said with a small smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow. "You talk" He spoke matter-of-factly. "No!" I gasped, heat flooding my face all the way to my hairline. I gripped his shirt and hid my face on his chest. I knew I talked in my sleep, of course; my sister teased me about it. I hadn't thought it wasn't something I needed to worry about her, though.

"Are you angry with me?" He asked in a concerned voice. "That depends!" I felt and sounded like I had the breath knocked out of me. "On?" He urged. "On what you heard" I wailed. He pick up with both of his hand my face and force me to look at him. He gave me a light kiss before he spoke.

"You missed your sister and... your having a great time here" He said as he smiled softly.

"Anything else?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Well... you said my name" He said as he look carefully into my eyes.

"a lot?" I said a I sighed in defeat. "How much do you mean a lot?" He asked. "Oh god" I said as I once again hid my face in his shirt. Once again he pulled my face out of his chest and smiled at me. **[Do you know where is this from? Guess and you will get a preview from anything you want about this story]**

"Don't feel self-conscious babe... I liked it" He said with a smile. I smiled back shyly.

I look around, studying the whole room. The computer caught my eyes. "Is something wrong?" He asked as he move his lips to me neck. "No... I just... Never believe this ever was gonna happen" I said with a small smile.

"Yes... I know" He murmured. I giggled as I felt nibbling my neck gently sending shiver down my spine.

"Naruto?" A woman's voice called from the outside making Naruto groan loudly. "Yes?" He answer loudly so his mother, who was on the other side could hear him. "Dinner is ready, Would you to come down to dinner" Kushina said.

"Ok... We'll be right down" He called back. "I guess it's time to get up from our lazy asses" I said as I started to get up. "Yup!" He said jumping out of the bed. We both left the room and made our way to the kitchen hand in hand.

"It's about time Naru-kun! I'm starving" Deidara said grinning at Naruto. "Don't call me Naru-kun" Naruto hissed. "No fighting in table please" A man younger than my father said as he enter the room. "Fine, Fine" Deidara said with a smile.

"Oh who's this?" The man asked as he notice me standing next to Naruto. "This is Hinata Hyuga, Hinata this is my father Minato" Naruto said. "Hello Hinata" Minato said politely. "Nice to meet you mister Uzumaki" I said shyly.

"Please call me Minato, makes me feel old" He said with a smile. I smile back... I felt like this was my own new family now, in a way. Naruto pulled me into a sit and then sat next to me. I look at him with a hint of terror in my eyes that he notice. He gave me a quick wink and a smile resurging that this was ok.

"It's nice to finally meet you Hinata... We have heard a lot about you in this house" Minato said with a smile as Kushina enter the room with bowl full of white rice.

"So they told me" I said as I glance at Naruto with the corner of the eyes to see a tiny blush on his face. I giggle quietly trying not making him blush even more in front of his family.

Dinner went great. Kushina cooking was very good. During dinner Deidara did some prank which earn a lot of slap on the head by Kushina for being rude. It was a nice family time, and I notice that they all did this every night unlike my family who eat like three time together in a year... or so. After dinner Ahira Haruno, Deidara's girlfriend came for a visit. Ahira most have been the most beautiful man I have seen but when comment it to Naruto he just said "I disagree".

Ahira was tall, pink and had blue eyes... total perfection. Ahira wasn't dump she was pretty smart and for I could see strong, she had Deidara in the palm of her hand.

Ahira was nice and I could tell I got in her good side... I guess she felt kind of nice that she wasn't the only outsider anymore. Deidara gave the idea to see a movie all together in the living room. Naruto and I accepted but Shikamaru didn't want to and went to his room.

"Why Shikamaru didn't want to watch the movie with the rest?" I asked in a low voice that only Naruto heard me. "He feel kind of weird... He's the only one without someone here" Naruto explain. "Oh... Poor Shikamaru" I whisper. "Not really... like me, Shikamaru like to be on the computer and he has been Cyber dating someone for like three years" Naruto said with a smile.

"I hope he meets her some day" I said. This made me smile too... the thought that Naruto and me had actually fallen in love and that we were in fact dating was a dream come true for both.

"Believe me... he hope's the same" Naruto said with a chuckled. I just smile and snuggled against his chest. Deidara came in to the room with a movie.

"A friend of Shikamaru gave us this on yesterday... It's the movie right now... but it's really good" Deidara said.

"What's it about?" Ahira asked.

"A vampire and girl who fall in love and he haves to fight to keep her alive" Deidara said as he read the small description on the back. The room was silent until Deidara burst in to a wave of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked as he raised an eyebrow. "The main Characters here are name Edward and Isabella or better know as Bella" He said. "Oh I know that movie! That's Twilight! I've read the book a lot of time" I said as I jump of excitement.

"Is it good?" Naruto asked. "Very" I said with a nodded. I loved that book since the character were name like us I always image me and Naruto as them.

"Well let's see it then" Deidara said and put on the movie. He ran to the where Ahira was and sat beside her and started the movie.

I almost knew all the movie. I knew the book by heart but the movie had a lot of stuff that the book didn't. When the movie was over it was night time. "I like it" Deidara said with a grin of his face.

"You just like the strong guy named Emmett" Naruto said as he rolled his eyes.

"You have to ambit! He was cool" Naruto said. "Yeah... But I've always like Edward... he more like the super hero" I said with a smile. "Yeah that guy stole the spotlight" Deidara said.

"It late better go" Ahira said as she stand up. "Are your parents home?" Deidara asked. "No... you wanna stay over?" Ahira asked with a smile on her face. "You know it... come on let's go" Deidara said as he pulled Ahira out of the living room.

"Doesn't have to tell your parents?" I asked as I heard them leave the house. "No... Deidara is 18... he can go when ever he wants" Naruto said. "Oh... Does Ahira live near?" I asked. "No... she live across the street" He said as he pulled me closer to his chest.

"I thought Sakura live across the street?" I asked. Naruto stared at me for along time not answering. "How can you remember that?" He asked. "Well I thought she was important... so I remember" I answer.

"Sakura and Ahira are sisters" Naruto answer.

"Oh... now it make since" I said with a smile which he return. We stated in silence just being with each other when Naruto broke it. "I'm feel bad for Sakura" He whisper. "Why?" I asked as I raised my head to look at his face.

"Deidara like to make... noise... at night if you know what I mean" Naruto said with a wicked grin on his face. I couldn't but laugh and he joined me. "So what do you want to do now?" He asked as soon as our laughter died.

"Well..." I said as I bit my lower lip. "Yes?" he asked waiting for me to continue. "It's question" I said. "What is it?" He asked. "Forget it. I change my mind" I said as I shook my head.

"Hinata, you can ask me anything" I didn't answer and he groaned.

"Right now I wish I could read your mind like the guy in the movie" He said. "Edward" I said. "Yes like him" Naruto said while nobbing. "Well I'm glad you can't read my thoughts. It's bad enough that you eavesdrop on my sleep-talking" I said as I playfully glared at him.

"Please?" His voice was so persuasive, so impossible to resist but I shook my head. "If you don't tell me, I'll just assume it's something worse than it is" He threatened darkly.

"Please?" he asked again. "Well..." I started. "Yes?" He asked. "You know... what Ahira and Deidara do... uh... at night... do you think... we... I mean someday... do it?" I asked. I saw his face turn pink.

"That your question?" He asked. "Yes... I told you, you didn't want to know" I said as I cover my face in shame.

"Well to tell you the truth... I really hope so" I heard him answer. I look up to see that his face was still bright pink. "You do?" I asked. "Well yes... I'm a 17 year old teenager... I have hormones" he said with a nervous chuckled.

"I hope that too" I said in a low voice but I was sure that he had heard me. We both stated in silence. "Well... I think we should get some sleep...we're going to animal kingdom tomorrow"Naruto said awkwardly. "Ok" I said. We both got off from the couch and went to his room.

The awkward left and we both lay on his bed just like before Naruto mother called us... It was nice. The thought of that I was leaving in few days bother me. I knew I wasn't gonna see him... maybe after high school... which it wasn't much but a lot of thing could happen in a year.

The thought scared me, I was scared to make the same mistake that had done a long time ago and that the next time he might not love me anymore. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, I was here with him... let the future come later... now it now!

I turn around and snuggled myself into his chest and drifted to sleep in my lover arms.

**Well people that was the end... I really hope you all like it!**

**Please review!**

**See ya, next weekend with another chapter! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people here is the next chapter!**

**I hope you all like it!**

**I'm sorry haven't updated but the guy I like hasn't been on and I've been I little down... but here is the next chapter**

**And if your bored read my other story The Plan or Just The Way You Are... it's good!**

**Ok please enjoy!**

Hinata P.O.V

The next morning I woke up once again woke up in Naruto's arms. I smiled as I watch him sleep peacfully. Naruto was so handsome... I couldn't believe that someone so special loved me of all people.

"Good morning beautifull" Naruto said. I was so cought up in my own little world that I didn't notice him waking up. "Hello" I said shyly. Naruto leanded closer to kiss him but I stoped him. "What?" He asked confuse.

"Teeth" I said with a small smile. "Oh" He said with a smile and jumped off the bed and went in to the bathroom. "There's an extra toothbrush on the sink... and I'll go look for some clothes for you" Naruto said after he clean himself.

"Ok" I said and walk to the bathroom and got ready myself.

After some time we both were ready to go. Naruto family had left early because they had thing to do but Kushina left us some food so we could eat something before we left.

"So where are we going today?" I asked as we got into his car. "Universal... there's a great park there... it's called Island of Adventure... you'll love it" Naruto said with a smile. "Sounds great" I said with a smile and he drove off.

In the way I looked outside gapping at the beautifull weather. "It's really sunny today... it's like the storm never came" I said. "Yeah that happens a lot... that's what make this place so special" Naruto said smiling.

"So...Uzumaki , I heard that The Island Of Adveture has a lot of rollercoster... are you up for them?" I asked with a sly smirk which he laugh. "I'm up for" He said.

After some time we finally got to Universal. The place was filled with people walking around trying to find something to do. The first ride that cought my eyes was **Increrible Hulk Coaster**. "I wanna try that one first" I said with a smile.

"Then let go" Naruto said and pulled me in to the line to get in to the ride.

The ride was awsome, I screamed more that I thought I was gonna. After **Increrible Hulk Coaster **we went to two other rides **Jurassic Park River Adventure **and **The cat in the Hat** but there was one I really wanted to do and that was **Dueling Dragons**. So Naruto and myself went into the line.

"Are you having fun?" Naruto asked. I smiled up at him and nod. His hair was still wet from **Jurassic Park River Adventure **and **The cat in the Hat** their were both water rides and Naruto took most of the splashes since I always hid behind him but even so I still got wet.

"I'm having lot's of fun!" I said while giggling.

Naruto leaned closer and kissed me. As soon our lips connected our kiss became long and powerfull. I clunch his head closer to my face so I could kiss him even more and he had his arms around my waist pulling me even closer to his body.

"Hey! What the big- Hinata?" A girl said from beside us. The voice was very familiar.

I parted away from Naruto and turn around to find my friend Ino Yamanaka staring at me. "Oh my god... Ino what are you doing here?" I asked. "On Vacation... TenTen told me you were here too... but I didn't know you were having such a good time" Ino said with a smirk making me blush.

"Uh... Naruto this Ino... Ino this is my boyfriend Naruto" I said. "Nice to meet you" Naruto said polietly while shaking her hand. "I can say the same thing... I see you guys are... busy, I'll see you around Hinata" Ino said and turn around and left while giggling. "I'm so getting teased when I get back" I said and hid my face in Naruto chest.

"Hinata I've been meaning to talk to you about that" Naruto said getting my attention.

"What's wrong Naruto?" I asked. "I wanna know what's gonna happen to us when you leave" Naruto said. "Naruto... you know what will happen... I'll go back home" I said looking down. "That's not what I mean Hinata... what's gonna happen with us?" He asked. "I don't know... We could try cyber dating again... but I know it wont work... what ever happens, happens" I said.

"I don't want it to be that way" Naruto said. "There is no other way" I said. "There is... and I'm gonna what ever it take to do it" Naruto said. "And what's that?" I asked. "Well you just have to wait and see" Naruto said giving his enchanting smile. "Ok?" I said as I let it drop. I wasn't going to let this convertation ruin the rest of the day... I wanted to have fun with Naruto the little time I had left with him.

The day passed quickly and Naruto droped me off at my hotel. "I'll see you tomorow ok?" Naruto asked as he gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Be carefull ok?" I said. "I will" He said and got on his car and drove off.

I made my way back to my hotel room to find my father waiting for me in my room. "Hey dad what are you doing here?" I asked as I open the door. "Waiting for you... it's nice to see you again Hina " My father said as he got off the bed and kissed my forehead. "Yeah... I had fun" I said with a smile.

"So... were you save?" My father asked out of the blue. "We didn't do that" I yelled while blushing. "Just checking sweety...Well I'm off to bed... see you tomorow at breakfast" My father said and left the room. I couldn't believe my own father asked me that... but then again Naruto and I were both teenagers... and that wasn't a good thing.

I decide to just forget about it... I knew that kind of stuff was never gonna happen with Naruto, after all, all I had were 3 more days with him. 3 more days and then it would all come to an end.

**Ok that was the end of this chapter!**

**I hope you all like it!**

**If you still bored please check out my other story The way I love you!**

**Please review on this and leave any idea that you have for the next chapter**

**See ya soon ^ (^_^)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh god you guys... I'm so sorry... I thought this story was finished. **

**If you want to thank so one Thank PrincessKita... she reviewed and made me notice that I wasn't finished. THANK YOU!**

**Anyways hope you all enjoy**

* * *

**Hinata's P.O.V**

It's been a hell of a week. Naruto and I had the most fun in history. Sadly I have one more day to him... that's right I'm leaving tomorrow back home. Naruto said he had a special day planned for today and I'm really excited.

I look at my bag trying to decide what to wear. I wasn't sure what Naruto had in mind. Then a green sun dress caught my eyes. "Perfect" I said to myself.

After putting some make up and the green sun dress and some long hot pants with a bikini under just in case. "So... when are you coming back?" My father asked as he enter the room. "I don't really know... I think I'm staying over at his house" I said with a small blush. "Oh... well you know what I want you to be" My father said. "I know... don't worry" I said giving him a smile.

My father and I went down for breakfast, when my cell phone rang. "Hello" I answer cheerfully, I knew it was Naruto. "Hey I'm here" He said. "Ok be right there" I said and hang up. "Ok daddy I have to go... Naruto waiting for me" I said and gave him a hug. "Ok... just don't come to late tomorrow our plane leave at 12" My father said.

To this I lower my head. "I know dad" I said and walk away.

I got to the front of the door and saw Naruto waiting for me. My frown turn into a smile, I ran up to him and hugged him. "Someone happy to see me" Naruto said. "I did" I said while giggling. Naruto smiled at me and gave me a quick peck.

"Just a peck?" I asked with a pout. "I'm sorry but I really want to get to this place where I want to show you" Naruto said. "Ok then" I said with a smile Naruto open the door for me and I got in. As soon as he got in by his side we drove away.

I looked at Naruto weirdly when I saw that he has just passed the Eptco entrance. "Uh... Naruto?" I said out loud. "Don't worry we're not going to Disney today... this place is way better... I know you'll love it" Naruto said looking staring ahead.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion but I decide to let it go. I stared at the trees past by in a flash motion since Naruto was going pretty fast. My eyes started to feel heavy and pretty soon everything went black.

OoOoOoOoOo

I open my eyes to notice I was in really dark room. I could see anything but then I bright light went on in my eyes making me shield my eyes. Then a dark form came from the light walking slowly toward me. I couldn't see what it was.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled but it kept walking.

I tried to move my feet as I notice that I was in the floor, but I couldn't move. I didn't know if someone had done something to me or I was just paralyzed with fear. Then my question was answer. The black figure came closer to me letting me see what and who it was.

My eyes winded in fear as a tall boy came closer with a wicked smile on his face. "No! Please stay away from me!" I yelled as I tremble in fear.

"Hinata!" I heard someone yelled from far away. "Hinata!" I heard again in that deep darkness.

"Naruto! Naruto" I yelled as I started to struggled. "Don't worry darling! I'll make it all better" The boy said as he started to lean in to touch me. "Don't touch me!" I yelled.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"No!" I yelled as I sat up. I look around confuse. The place was different and Naruto was there looking at me worriedly. "Hinata are you ok?" He asked. "It was all a dream" I said to myself as I nod at him.

That dream that torment me every night back at home. "Yeah I'm ok... just a nightmare" I said giving him a smile.

"ok then... we're here anyway" He said giving me a crooked smile. I look at the front to see that we had parked in front of a place.

"Where are we?" I asked confuse as Naruto helped me out of the car.

"Do you remember when we started cyber dating... and you mention that you wanted someday to swim with Dolphins?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Oh my god... you're kidding right?" I asked as my heart started pumping loudly.

" I made some research and found this place _**Dolphin Research Center**_, they keep the Dolphins here and you can swim and play with them here" Naruto said with a smile.

"I swear you are the best" I said as I hugged him.

"Well let's go!" He said and I nod... I knew he do anything to make this last day the best.

OoOoOoOoOoO

After a awesome day swimming and hanging out with the dolphin the place had to close so we had to go. "Are we going to your house?" I asked. Naruto stayed in silence for a while before he answer

"Actually I have a better idea". Naruto had a huge blush across his cheek which made me wonder what did he had in mind.

It didn't take long when Naruto parked the car in front of a hotel. "Uh... Naruto... what are we doing here?" I asked.

"Well... you remember the night before when you asked me if we were going to be like Deidara and Ahira?" Naruto asked blushing even more than before.

**Flash back**

_"It late better go" Ahira said as she stand up. "Are your parents home?" Deidara asked. "No... you wanna stay over?" Ahira asked with a smile on her face. "You know it... come on let's go" Deidara said as he pulled Ahira out of the living room._

_"Doesn't have to tell your parents?" I asked as I heard them leave the house. "No... Deidara is 18... he can go when ever he wants" Naruto said. "Oh... Does Ahira live near?" I asked. "No... she live across the street" He said as he pulled me closer to his chest._

_"I thought Sakura live across the street?" I asked. Naruto stared at me for along time not answering. "How can you remember that?" He asked. "Well I thought she was important... so I remember" I answer._

_"Sakura and Ahira are sisters" Naruto answer._

_"Oh... now it make since" I said with a smile which he return. We stated in silence just being with each other when Naruto broke it. "I'm feel bad for Sakura" He whisper. "Why?" I asked as I raised my head to look at his face._

_"Deidara like to make... noise... at night if you know what I mean" Naruto said with a wicked grin on his face. I couldn't but laugh and he joined me. "So what do you want to do now?" He asked as soon as our laughter died._

_"Well..." I said as I bit my lower lip. "Yes?" he asked waiting for me to continue. "It's question" I said. "What is it?" He asked. "Forget it. I change my mind" I said as I shook my head._

_"Hinata, you can ask me anything" I didn't answer and he groaned._

_"Right now I wish I could read your mind like the guy in the movie" He said. "Edward" I said. "Yes like him" Naruto said while nobbing. "Well I'm glad you can't read my thoughts. It's bad enough that you eavesdrop on my sleep-talking" I said as I playfully glared at him._

_"Please?" His voice was so persuasive, so impossible to resist but I shook my head. "If you don't tell me, I'll just assume it's something worse than it is" He threatened darkly._

_"Please?" he asked again. "Well..." I started. "Yes?" He asked. "You know... what Ahira and Deidara do... uh... at night... do you think... we... I mean someday... do it?" I asked. I saw his face turn pink._

_"That your question?" He asked. "Yes... I told you, you didn't want to know" I said as I cover my face in shame._

_"Well to tell you the truth... I really hope so" I heard him answer. I look up to see that his face was still bright pink. "You do?" I asked. "Well yes... I'm a 17 year old teenager... I have hormones" he said with a nervous chuckled._

_"I hope that too" I said in a low voice but I was sure that he had heard me. We both stated in silence. _

**End of flash Back**

"Yes I remember" I said as I too blush. "Well... I wanted... you know... maybe try it tonight?" He asked.

My heart beat started going crazy. "Ok" I said in small voice as I felt my face getting hotter. "Are you sure... I don't want to rush you or anything" Naruto said quickly. "You aren't" I said with a small shy smile.

We both got off the car holding hands and went to the lobby where they told us our room.

"Room 225... this it" Naruto said with a smile. "Don't worry... we belong together" I said touching his cheek making him smile. He slowly open the door and we both went in. Before I close the door I put up a "Do not enter" card and closed the door behind me and the rest is stuff that this story isn't rated for.


End file.
